My home
by llcyyxx
Summary: When Isis is pushed from the light dimension, she finds herself in the home she once knew, but it had changed so much. Armed with the light she is made from, she follows the Fellowship from Moria, into LothLorien, and then onwards, where she keeps to the shadows, never showing herself. Her home will never go back to what it once was. Ever.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_"Why do we have to leave Arda mama?" The young Angel looked to her mother as they waited to become part of the light. Her mother looked down at her, so full of light and innocence, "The Angels cannot remain here. The Eldar and Edain will make the world unsafe for us. We go to the light dimension so we can keep an eye on the dead souls and keep the peace. They will only bring death," The mother hugged her child, letting go and gently pushing her towards the machine that took them to safety, "It's your turn now, keep safe. You have a gift. Use it." The little girl nodded, before stepping onto the platform, breathing what was expected to be her last breath. Then the world melted, leaving only the light._

* * *

Isis stepped into the portal room, the closest she could ever legally come to the physical world. Armour on, she was ready to take up to guarding the portal. Some souls tried to disrupt the re-incarnation process, so the way to the world had to be guarded by 12 Angels at a time, one of which was Isis. Her brunette hair had been dip-dyed with a golden blond, cut to her waist, as well as a tattoo around her wrist of all four elements, the gift she held in secret. It made her long for the feeling of the earth beneath her feet, the water on her skin, the wind in her skin and the heat of fire, like before the civilizations and technologies. It was what made her different. It was what she wanted to do ever since the power came to her.

During the middle of the afternoon, a soul managed to sneak into the portal room. Isis saw them, it was an elleth, well-trained in the arts of stealth. There was light and dark in her heart. She jumped for the portal, causing Isis to jump in the way. Her soul was too strong, so pushed Isis through the portal, as well as herself.

* * *

_Her eyes were the colour of the sunset, rimmed with gold. Her brunette hair fell in curls, contrasting against her paper white skin. Her ears were that of a mortal's, but he could tell she was more. Sprouting from her back were wings, white and feathered. She walked on a plain of gold, dressed in a blue dress that flowed like water and sparkled like ice. As he reached out to touch her, she dissipated into a cloud of smoke, coloured in every colour in Arda, some that he had never seen before. The field of gold fell, leaving him to fall into darkness._

Legolas woke, drenched in sweat and shivering. Who was she? What was she? He knew then and there that he needed to find this woman, or he may die trying.

* * *

The first thing Isis noticed was that she was breathing. Air. And she was lying on the ground. Fresh grass that was damp from the falling rain. The rain. That was something Isis had not experienced in several millennium. It was cool and refreshing on her skin, as well as the smell it gave, petrichore. It either the rain or her, she didn't mind. A sharp pain went through Isis' back. Her wings hurt, but she could make them go away. Sitting up, Isis chanted the Aethereal spell to remove them until they were needed. The sound of the Language on her lips made her want to squeal with joy as the vibrations passed her lips once more.

Standing up, Isis felt as if it were only yesterday that she was a little girl, playing upon the fields of pelennor, cartwheeling and making daisy chains, taking pictures and sending them to her friends in the north. Of course those times were over, but that was to the fault of a genetics professor. He aimed to create his own universe of life. His name was Eru Illuvitar. The creations all happened to bring death with them. After the government killed them all, Eru and another Professor created over 1000 of three of the races, as well as 10 Eldar. They had their own Languages programmed to be given to their grown adult bodies, but they had nothing else. The government decided they would have every Angel retreat to the light dimension, as that was the only safe place left. And so began the reign of the Eldar, the souls of those of the passed informing them and updating the Angels of the world they had left.

One had visited them. His name was Glorfindel. He was put before the Valar, the council who decided when souls were fit for re-incarnation. They granted him a second life as he pleaded well for his case.

Isis thought of the history as she ran for the valley of the stars. It was north from where she had woken, so she knew the way like the back of her hand. As she ran, she passed a road, well traveled and wide. It was nothing compared to the motorways and concrete of at least 3,000 years before Isis was even born. Angels had no need to reproduce in the light dimension. There was no need. It was also impossible as it was the dimension of the passed souls. After a day of running, Isis had gone from the river Isen to a strange cliff face. A smooth square piece of rock was on the face, unnoticeable and considered part of the natural formation, but Isis knew better.

Placing her hand upon the touch-pad, a light scanned her fingerprints, a small ding, before a door opened in the cliff face. Isis entered, noticing the corridor before her. It was untouched, unpenetrated. Re-revealing her wings, Isis chanted the counter-spell for hiding her wings. A computer to her left, she walked over to the console, the door closed behind her. Touching the on button, the electronic screens and keyboard before her was perfectly composed. It hadn't been used for 7,040 years. That made it 3009 of the third age.

The database was still intact. All history, newsreels, security footage and even the internet was still there. And music. Pressing the icon for music, Isis scrolled through the list, finally coming to a playlist that had been put together for background music for working. Hitting play, Isis sat down and got to work. Putting all knowledge already on the computer into files, as well as typing out history that she had come across in the light dimension.

When she had completed the task, she got to work on preserving her memory, for future angels to know if she got killed and another came along, lost.

"My name is Isis. I was a portal guard in the Light Dimension. I was pushed by a soul, into the physical world. It is year 7,040 after Angels. By Eldar standards it is the year 3009 of the third age. If anyone else is out there, please contact me. My I.D number is 6395 6295 5754*. It would also be great if there are still Angels living here. Those that stayed behind. The brave. The date today is..." Isis looked to the bottom corner of the screen, "The 21st of June, the summer solstice and it is 02:67 in the morning. Angel out."

Tears began to form on her face. A song called 'Brave' came on. It was about saying the truth and speaking out. Saving the video onto a new file, Isis brought up a map. It scanned the surrounding area, revealing a city underground. It was filled with life forms that appeared to be dwarves. There was mines, and some strange mutations lower down. All of a sudden, the mutations began to move up to where the dwarves were. The number of life forms dropped. They fought bravely, but to no avail. The mutations overran them, killing so many of them. A window popped up, asking her if she wanted to view the camera feed. Clicking accept, a view of barricaded doors and dwarves hiding in a hall came into view. There had appeared to be some sort of feast, but that had been discarded as they hid. A scribe was writing the events, the sound of drums pounding through numerous halls, but that was the only one with somehow, a camera feed.

Then it hit her. An Angel must have put some in at some point, but there was no evidence of them.

That decided it. She would help them. It would give her some sort of purpose. Scanning for entrances on the outside, Isis found one nearby. It was open. Stepping out, she closed the door behind her, her wings still showing, but she cast the Aetheral spell to remove them so they wouldn't get in the way. Forming two guns, a hand and a rifle, she ran in, careful not to kill any of the still surviving dwarves. _They are better than the mutations. They took some of my home, but they represent some good in this world._

Making her way through halls and halls of the mutations, she finally came across the room with the camera. A huge creature was with them, but it was killed easily by a shot to the head. Knocking softly on the door, she shouted, "They won't kill themselves!" This was followed by gunshots, but also the cries of falling mutations. They ran.

After she was certain that they had all gone, she deformed the weapons she had and went up to the barricaded door. "Hey! It's safe! They're gone!" The halls were quiet, but the sound from inside was also quiet. Slowly pushing the door, it was a little hard because of the pressure that the dwarves were putting in, but it was relatively easy to open.

Isis was met with stares. To break the silence, a dwarf cheered. Then they all began to cheer. Isis didn't want any feasts or praise, she just wanted to help, so she then walked off. Out the door and into the Aetheral door.

* * *

It had been an hour of watching them. They called her the white guardian. Smiling at the lives she had saved, Isis shut down the computer and walked the halls.

There were lots of bedrooms, but the one closest to the computer and exit was large, had an en suite and was very comfortable. It must have been for the senator of this section of the mountains.

Removing her armor and de-forming it, Isis then deformed her clothes and stepped into the shower. It amazed her what her body had become. She had slender legs and curves in all the right places. Her skin was paper white, no colour in it at all, as well as soft. Then again, she hadn't seen sun for over 7,000 years and she hadn't worked her body at all, so there probably wouldn't be any signs of aging.

After washing herself, Isis came to a mirror. Her eyes were like the sunset and were rimmed with her halo. It was either there or above her head, so she preferred to keep her halo as part of her eyes. Her lips didn't have any colour in them at all, but they were full, with her nose slender.

Slipping into the comfortable bed, Isis decided to sleep, as it passed time, as well as giving her time to settle and organize her thoughts.

* * *

**Do you like it? Is it better than what I originally wrote? Can you tell me?**

**Please suggest what you think she should do. I think she should live up to the name Guardian Angel.**

**Llcyyxx**


	2. The world is out there

They barricaded themselves in. The drums came. There were so many. Isis came. She killed as many of the goblins as she could, but she could not stop them from killing them all. She retreated to the Aetheral halls. That was where she kept watch over the path to the city.

**Chapter 1**

*CRASH* The crash of rocks rang through Moria, alerting Isis from her post. Invisibility on, she went over to see the cause of the noise. A party of nine were near the front entrance, a large pile of rocks blocking the dwarf door. None of them noticed her, but she did notice certain traits of the group. There were four halflings, one that clutched something against his chest, constantly checking it was there. There were two men, an elf and a dwarf. And an older man with a staff that glowed. It looked like Aetheral technology, but it didn't have any of the tell-tale glass and runes that gave it power. It appeared to just be a wooden staff with a pretty carving at the top where the glow came from.

Isis followed them for about 4 hours, learning their names from the small talks they had to pass the time, as well as noticing that Gollum was also following them. It was then that they stopped to rest, the man named Gandalf taking watch. They all rested, the elf with his eyes open, the rest with them closed. Isis disabled her invisibility and climbed up to a high ledge to watch over them, noticing that Gandalf didn't take any notice of her. Gollum came and sat next to her, curious at her appearance, "Do you know what they are doing in Moria?" Gollum shook his head, glaring at the halfling with the precious item around his neck.

Gandalf looked up at the ledge, looking curious as to who could possibly be keeping Gollum company. He decided that it would have to wait, but it would be interesting to find out who could possibly live here other than orcs and Gollum.

"Here's your vitamin pill by the way. You're looking healthier everyday!" Isis smiled at him, offering the pill to him. He took it and ate it, almost choking, but that was normal because he hadn't ever had something that good for him since before he had the ring. Isis ate hers, thinking about what food would do to her, seeing as all she had eaten were these vitamin pills for the last nine years, never having food. It never really occurred to her to eat food, seeing as all she needed was the pills.

After 6 hours of watching the group, they finally woke and began to move. Isis moved down from the ledge and just as she was about to activate her invisibility, the elf pulled out his bow and arrow, pointing it towards Isis. Immediately she formed a shield, invisible to those who couldn't see ultra-violet. She then activated her invisibility, so he shot the arrow into the invisible shield, that vaporized it when it hit it. Isis ran, towards the city, but she was not followed.

Going into the room with a camera, Isis sat down on the kings tomb, revealing herself to anything that may have been watching. Slowly, she decided to clean it. Piling up weapons in one corners, corpses in the other, leaving the scribe's book on top of the tomb. As she was about to clear the bodies by the well, she heard footsteps nearby. Activating her invisibility, Isis ran to a corner, watching as the same group of nine walked into the room.

The dwarf, who's name was Gimli, cried out in horror when he saw the tomb. Gandalf picked up the scribes book and began to read it aloud, as both men and the elf looked suspiciously at how Isis had begun cleaning up. "They come, but the white guardian comes. He defeats them all by himself, no others. A roar comes from the deep. We fear that the Guardian will be defeated by this new foe. I do not think even he could defeat the evil that comes from below. Where is our Guardian now? The orcs and goblins come, but he does not show. Where is our guardian now? Surely he can hear the drums in the deep?" A crash came from the well. One of the halflings, Pippin, had knocked a skull into it, creating enough noise to alert the orcs and goblins that there were people still alive in the city.

The Drums began. Forming blades into her hands, Isis prepared herself for the worst. They barricaded the doors, but Isis knew they would not hold. She could hear no sound, the world around her blocked out as the pre-battle adrenaline took hold.

The Cave troll hammered on the door. 185 orcs and 137 goblins. This would be relatively easy, but staying hidden would be hard to do.

They broke the door, all of them pouring through. None of them saw her, but they did see her daggers. Isis sliced through each and every one of them, avoiding the nine.

To stop herself from running, she hummed a song to calm herself down.

_Say what you want to say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave._

They all fell, leaving only her in the room with the nine, all of them crowded around Frodo, who was the one with the item.

After making sure he was ok, they all turned to Isis, who wasn't invisible at this point in time because she had drained herself while fighting. Her face was still covered by her helmet though, so they still couldn't really see her. "The White Guardian." The elf breathed, before the dwarf charged at her, shouting in Kuzdul about how she had abandoned the dwarves.

Dodging his charge swiftly, Isis then walked out of the room, towards the bridge of Kazad-dum, where she knew there was a safe passageway out of the mine. Her energy beginning to recharge, Isis waited, anticipating for when she could be invisible again.

The nine ran past her, so she ran after them, feeling the adrenaline recharging her. They went up steps, over gaps that reached down for miles and miles, but Isis never faulted in her steps. She ran over the bridge, not looking back, but she felt the fire from a balrog come from behind her. Hearing shouts and screams of emotional pain, she didn't look back, no matter how much she wanted to.

Coming out into sunlight, she saw the woods of LothLorien, gold and silver. Walking on, she noticed the flets in the trees, life-forms in them. They moved down the trees, trying to be invisible, but Isis could see them clearly. She held her gaze on one with different armor, he had visited Moria a few times. It was the marchwarden.

They all approached her, Isis holding her hands up in surrender, pretending to look scared and surprised. The marchwarden stepped forwards, "So, the white guardian finally graces us with his presence. Would you take your helmet off? Or should we?" Isis decided that she wanted to make peace with them, so she deformed it, to stop him from burning his hands off. The guard surrounding her gasped at her beauty, as well as the fact she was female. Now in the forest, her skin had an undertone of gold, as well as silver. Her hair was tied to the side, flowing to her waist in it's two-tone glory. She had lined her eyes with kohl, in an obvious hope to dull her beautiful bright eyes.

"I do not see any weapon upon you, therefore you are allowed to enter the realm of LothLorien." Isis was pleased. She could make peace with the elves, even though they stole her home. "Thankyou, but I should inform you of nine travelers going through Moria. They'll probably be around here soon." The marchwarden nodded, telling two other elves in the patrol to go and find the group and report back. Isis climbed a tree with ease, her lightweight body moving upwards faster than the elves. She reached the top of the tree and scanned them all for beacons left by the Angels. There were 50 in a mile radius, including one that had a flet about 10m away. Isis jumped to it, opening the hatch in the top and activating it. It sent a beacon of light into the atmosphere, only able to be seen by Angels or picked up by Aetheral scanners.

Isis came down to the flet, to see that the group was climbing up the ladder, but Gandalf was not with them. They all seemed really sad about something.

The elf saw her and began to stare, deep in thought. Isis stared back in the hope to make him uncomfortable, but she just ended up making herself uncomfortable because he was staring and she was fully aware of it. She moved and spoke to the Marchwarden, "Can I move to the center on my own?" He shook his head, "I'm afraid that you must travel with us. Rest for the night. It will do you good." Isis tried to protest, but she did need to recharge her power. And then practice her stealth without being invisible. She nodded, before walking to the side of the flet and sitting down, dangling her legs over the side, contemplating on weather she should jump or not. The elf, Legolas, came and sat next to her.

"Do I know you?" Isis asked, remembering how he stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. He moved himself to look at her, "I do not believe we have met. I am Lego-" Isis interrupted him, "Legolas. I know. I followed you through Moria. My name is Isis." Isis held out her hand for him to shake it, but he didn't take it.

He reached to touch her, but Isis had decided that she wanted to jump, so he didn't get the chance. The feeling of falling was amazing. Isis formed herself heavy-duty springs, attaching them to her feet and springing back up to the flet, so she was then sitting on the other side of Legolas. He was speechless and his mouth was open in awe at her ability to do that. "That was fun! Goodnight!" Isis jumped up, having de-formed the springs on her way up, towards where the rest of the group were sleeping.

She curled up against the side of the tree, falling asleep quickly and awakening about 4 hours later, at 03:17 AM. Isis stretched, before testing her invisibility. She was recharged. It took another another three hours before the others began to wake up. The two men were first, followed by the elf and dwarf, lastly the hobbits. After an hour of breakfast and preparation, the group began to move. The marchwarden, who's name was apparently Haldir, lead the way. Isis found that scaring the hobbits and the dwarf by blowing at them while she was invisible was fun, so she decided to torment them for the entire journey. Gimli became convinced that there was a ghost in the woods, so he shared his belief with the hobbits, which scared them even more.

When they finally reached the inner city of Galadrim, it was 06:56PM. Isis was beginning to get bored, as Gimli wasn't that fun to torment anymore. Haldir lead them to the top of a really tall tree, where pretty starlights lit the way in blue and white light. Isis was instructed to wait outside while the group were addressed, but she listened in anyway.

They were on a quest to destroy a ring. An apparently very powerful ring, but it was nothing that an EMP and light dagger couldn't fix. After an hour of council with the apparent 'Fellowship of the Ring', **(Roll credits)** they all exited, leaving Isis to council with the Lord and Lady of light. She scoffed at the name. Elves did not have a relationship to light like angels did. They were darker, even though they had a light inside of them, they weren't made partly of light like Angels.

She entered, but was taken aback by the two individuals before her. It was two of the original, Galadriel and Celeborn. She could not feel Galadriel attempt to break her mind, as she was immune to energies as such, her mind impregnable. Galadriel spoke first, "How is your mind immune to me?" This surprised Celeborn. Never before had a mind been unreachable to his wife. "I'm older than you. Galadriel and Celeborn, I am Isis. You are two of the Original 10. I have a question for you. How are you still alive? I thought the Government killed you all." They both looked taken aback, but they composed themselves. "What do you mean the government killed us all? We were only aware of six elves at the awakening of Arda."

Isis tried to stifle a giggle, but she failed immensely, causing the two to frown. "There were going to be five Elven races originally. You are some of the prototypes, but I guess that the government killed four and wiped your memories. Great. Let me explain to you the real history of the world." They looked at each other and shrugged, thinking what they had to lose from listening to her explanation. Isis leaned against a pillar and began. "So, about 14 billion years ago, the universe was compressed into something smaller than anything in this room, even the matter that makes it up. It then exploded..."

"...And so then all these creatures evolved, finally creating humans, or Homo Sapiens as they called themselves in 'scientific terms'. They built great cities and ways of communicating..."

"...After 1000 years of their rein of power, a cult called the Angels found the key to immortality, but they kept it a secret, waiting out the apocalypse that happened in 3957 when a really big volcano exploded, a place called yellowstone I think. This killed any mortals because of their incapability to wait out the ash and poisonous gases that covered the earth after it exploded. By about 4389, the earth was finally re-inhabitable and the Angels repopulated it. They cared for the land and built their cities in secret, salvaging and destroying anything that reminded them of the humans. But their was one man who didn't agree with their hate for the history. His name was Eru Illuvatar, and he was a Geneticist. He took Angels DNA and he took out the genes that made them angels, and he took out the immortality gene. He added and he manipulated the DNA until he came up with four different races that he said would change the world."

Isis thought back to when he visited her and her family in Pelennor. He took a blood, saliva and hair sample from her and her two triplet sisters. She was the template for the Noldor elves.

"You know these four races. He grew 10 prototypes from this DNA each, but the first race escaped. They were clever, lighter than the other races as well as immortal. That's when the government got involved. They assured the public they had all been captured and killed, but you have proven that they did not. They arrested Eru for sending his 'abominations' out into the world, but after the success, he had created an extra 1000 of them, planning to release them into the world. The government had recently found a way into the 'light dimension', a safe haven for Angels, but really it was a place of emotionless, colourless afterlife, the only things you could see were white and gold. The Angels retreated to this place, where they now wait out the time when the death of the four races come and they can once again be part of the physical world. Souls come and give us-them information, teaching them the languages of the land of the living, updating them the happenings of the world."

Galadriel came over to her and put her hand on her arm, in an attempt to comfort Isis, who had over 7,000 years of emotions threatening to break loose. And it was showing. "I think you need to rest. Meet me here in the morning when you have calmed yourself. It is clear that this history is personal to you, weather it be true or not. I will ask of you to rest tonight." Isis nodded, so Galadriel sent a servant to prepare a room for her.

Isis walked to the room prepared for her slowly, her almost silent footsteps unnoticeable to even elven hearing. The soft white sheets weren't as soft as Aetheral cloth, but it was soft enough to comfort Isis to a deep sleep where she organised her thoughts, crying in her sleep, silently, until the morning came.

* * *

Galadriel walked with her husband, discussing the words said. "What if what she said was true? What if Illuvatar was who she said he was? Who are we then? She resembles Noldor elves so much, and yet she is so much more." Celeborn nodded, "I believe she is one of the 'Angels' in her 'history'. She spoke of them as if she were one of them, yet she never referred herself as one, save one time, when she said us, but then corrected herself as if it was a cover and she doesn't wish us to know of her race." They both agreed, interested to know of what could have possibly happened to her to be in the physical world.

* * *

**Do you like? I think you should review if you do or not. Tolkien had the theory that it was ancient history, but this is my theory.**

**Llcyyxx**


	3. Running for adventure

**Chapter 2**

"So, I must request that you do not tell anyone else of this history unless they are one of the six original elves. I thought that you deserved to know of this history, seeing as you are obviously mature enough not to share this information and to handle it." The two elves nodded, their faces solemn, to know the truth. "If you doubt this information, you are free to do so, but know that no other elf knows what I just told you because I sound-proofed the room." Isis turned to exit the room, but Celeborn grabbed her arm, making her stop, even though she could easily break free of his grip. "Thank you for sharing this information. Where will you go now?" Isis turned, the question ringing in her head. Where would she go? The world would have probably changed, so she could probably never return home, knowing that her family would never be there, that they were only emotionless souls.

She remembered them all, how her two triplet sisters would prank her parents, blaming it on her, how they all sparkled with joy. And then there was when she watched them all fade. Less than a week into merging, her parents had both lost all emotion, while her sisters had slowly lost their spark of life, fading into cold and serene people. Why could she have not faded? Why did she have to have her heart break as she watched her sisters cry over her parents, then how they had questioned her emotions, how she had to keep them locked up so they didn't force them from her, stealing her soul for a ring.

"I will go onward. I will fight evil, help the poor and heal the sick. I do not wish to find love, for it will only break my heart. I am an Angel, once named mythical, but known for their good deeds. I will live up to that name, even if I die in doing so." With that, she turned away from them, tears threatening to break free again, but she kept her face serene, climbing the nearest tree that did not hold a flet or beacon and sitting there, allowing her emotions to run free, memories surfacing from long ago.

_"Mother! Ibis and Iris say that if I take my halo from my eyes, I will die!" The young angel ran into the small house, burying her head in her mother. he mother held on to her tight, stroking her hair to calm her down. "You know that isn't true Isis! You won't die, because you can't remove it until you're ready to. Remember what they told you in school - A fully fledged angel can remove their halo, and it will give them power. If an immature Angel has their halos removed, they will die because they were forced. You can't remove them until you are ready. Not even daddy can take them away from you. And he is strong!"_

_The words gave comfort to the little Angel, making her smile. Her mother always knew how to reassure her with the truth. The young Angel pulled away from her mother, revealing her sunset irises, strange in comparison to her sister's blue. She then ran off, through the door, her wings stretched behind her._

Isis brought her hand up to her chest, feeling the necklace that she held so dearly. It had been a gift from her mother, one of three, one that still remained, holding information she did not wish to reveal, so she did not break in overwhelming emotion. If that were to happen, she wouldn't come back, being the only Angel, so no-one could ever pull her out as they did not hold a bond with her.

_"This will hurt for a moment, but it will all be over soon." The small Angel nodded at the kind grey eyes, holding out her arm as he took a blood sample. "Isis Noldor, you are the most brave Angel I have ever met." She grimaced in pain as the needle went in, then out, the sterile needle warm, so it wasn't as bad._

_She then opened her mouth as he swabbed the inside of her cheek, taking the saliva sample he needed._

_"Thank you for your co-operation Isis. You are by far the bravest Angel, for there is not a trace of tears on your face. Do you want to see what I have done with this when I have finished?" The small angel nodded, clutching a small toy, a doll of a human. "I would like that very much Eru. Will Iris and Ibis come as well?" The grey eyed man nodded, "Yes, because they also went through the same procedure, even though they did cry!" The small Angel giggled, jumping down from the table she sat on, running for the door, "Goodbye Mr. Illuvatar!" She smiled at the grey-eyed Angel as he left the house, getting into a car, waving kindly at her as she waved back, shutting the door behind her, smiling._

It was now dark, Isis' memories still surfacing, but she did not care, because she needed to move, weather it be now or in a few moments. Taking her vitamin pill, she realised that she had been sitting in that tree for a week, unnoticed. She took a second, just to be safe, before moving through the trees, towards the river, where the fellowship seemed to be departing. Legolas looked up, catching Isis as she moved behind a branch, her foot hitting a metal box. Taking it in her hands, she argued on weather to open it or not, but she decided no, so she made a small bag and attached it to her side, secured firmly to her.

The fellowship began to climb into wooden boats. Isis smirked at them. Wooden boats. She could jet-ski down that river and down the falls, no scratches. All she needed was an hour and a space and she could build one, seeing as engineering had been something she had studied while she was bored in the Light Dimension. That and survival, as an interest just in case she did become physical again.

Jumping from tree to tree again, she found herself scaling the river, going towards the falls as she went, drawing her towards her home used to be. Pelennor seemed so far away, and yet so close.

As night fell, she found herself beginning to glow in the dark, so she made herself invisible, but in vain, as the fellowship seemed to stop for the night. Deciding to follow them, she sat in a tree, retrieving the box from her side. Studying it, she found that she needed a halo to open it. She sighed, replacing the box to her side. She never retrieved her halos. Growing up in the Light dimension had had an effect on her, seeing as she never needed them there because they were considered unnecessary to her.

She curled into a ball and swallowed a pill, letting sleep take her until she was awoken by her alarm, set for 5AM so she did not have a chance of missing them.

The taser of her alarm shocked her awake, causing Isis to fall out the tree in shock, shrieking as she fell. She made a mental note to turn the power down on that, as not to accidentally stop her heart in the future.

She landed on something soft, squishy. Isis immediately sat up, to find she had landed on a hobbit, more specifically Sam, the ginger one. "Aragorn!" She heard him shout. Isis turned herself invisible, but she was grabbed by someone, almost as if they knew she was there.

She remembered her training, headbutt the nearest thing before drawing daggers to defend yourself. Unfortunately none of them came near her head, all trying desperately to hold her down. So she made herself visible before drawing daggers and pointing them at her captors. A hand came from behind to cover her eyes, but she kicked them between their legs, breaking herself free of the grips that tried to hold her. Then she ran, dodging the two hobbits that attempted to tackle her, south, as fast as the adrenaline would take her.

She finally stopped, taking in her surroundings. A stone fortress was around her, obviously a relic of men. She sat in the middle, checking for bruising, which she quickly healed.

Walking around, she decided she wanted to explore. She stretched out her wings, meditated and climbed on everything, allowing her childish side to take over. She decided that she wanted to be as fun as possible in life, fun and silly, but experienced and clever. That was how she wanted to be. Hiding behind that mask, anger a thing hopefully of the past.

Re-concealing her wings, Isis sat in the middle of the fortress, thinking about the amount of mutated life forms that headed this way. There were about 100 or so, but they were nothing she had ever scanned before.

Without warning, she heard the man, Boromir's voice, as well as Frodo, the ring bearer. He argued for the ring, pleading to take it to Gondor, a place she had heard many elves speak of with sadness.

Then, without warning, she saw Frodo disappear like she did. She was also in her invisible state, so it was a shock to him when he saw her clear as day in the blurred lines of real life. She carried on observing, rooted like rock as she saw the mutations enter the clearing.

Making herself visible, Isis pulled up a gun, shooting as many as possible with silent shots, but they all blurred past her, determined to find something. She made herself invisible, deciding not to interfere, climbing up to a tree that hid her well, her skin a slight green colour. The strange orcs passed her by, not paying attention to her as she seemed to melt into the tree.

Shooting from above was easy, they couldn't see her and she felt safer higher up, the high ground.

The mutations departed, leaving as quickly as they came, black speech spitting from their mouths. Figures rushed past, two carrying hobbits, taking them hostage. After five more minutes, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran past, silent and wishing to follow them. Isis jumped down from her tree, deciding that home could wait, she should follow them. Securing her hair into a braid down her side, she wrapped it around her head into a halo, as well as forming herself a coat to hide her face and skin, the white tinted with the green aura of the forest around her.

Remembering everything she had read, Isis stretched her muscles, making sure that the exercise she would do soon would not stiffen her up, thinking of the last time she ran a long way, when she first woke up.

Beginning to travel by starting with a light jog, Isis gradually sped up, until she was at a sprint, taking sips of water as she went, the three figures ahead getting closer as she ran. She quickly overtook them, but she found herself beginning to slow, so she allowed herself to slow, the sunset mirroring her eyes.

Coming to a slow stop, Isis found herself exhausted, more tired than she ever thought she could be. Sitting down on the ground, she took in her surroundings. Grass plains as far as the eye could see, horses and farms dotted here and there, with only one explanation that came to her mind. Rohan. Home of the horse lords. She had met a woman from here, she spoke fondly of the golden halls of Meduseld, obviously the part of the capital of Rohan.

Making sure her pulse was steady, Isis lay down, allowing sleep to take her, kowing she would be sharply awoken in the morning.

*BZZZZT* Isis woke up with a start, the sky just beginning to dawn as she sat up, taking one of her vitamin pills for breakfast, stretching herself ready for the log day of running ahead of her. Maybe the large tower to the north west could hold some answers or viewpoint, it had been regarded as wizard tower, so a place for good. Setting off again, she felt the aura of the land change to black as she got closer, the mutations beginning to turn towards the tower. Isis watched them, they were behind her, but they were gaining on her, even if at a slow pace.


End file.
